destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Cupids
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters, they are sometimes assigned charges, however, Cupids can have up to fifty charges a day. Cupids help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or magical being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, and if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he or she can usually show up at a moment's notice. Overview There are many Cupid agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid the original Charmed Ones met was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however, the second Cupid could still teleport and seemed to be able to function fairly well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Before the ring was invented, it seemed that Cupids used Cupid Bows to spread and create love. It was originally forbidden for cupids to have romantic relationships with their charges. This rule was altered for the Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell so that she could marry Coop, a cupid. Since their union, the rules regarding inter-species and charge relationships have loosened. However, all cupids still require approval from the senior Cupids and the Whitelighters. History Becoming a Cupid Before becoming Cupids, many were infants or toddlers who died very young and were recruited by veteran cupids to become messenger cherubs. As cherubs, some were trained to then become full-time Cupids while others remained messengers. Cupids are also forbidden to visit or know anything about their mortal family. Messenger Cherubs Cherubs are angelic beings who are trained to become a Cupids. They are a younger form of their species and possess wings. During their training period, they are tasked with delivering messages to full-fledged Cupids and are often referred to as Messenger Cherubs. They live in Cupid's Temple and aid the Cupids by giving them the answers to their questions. Cupid's Temple : Main article: Cupid's Temple It's the home of Messenger Cherubs, Cupids and possible Cupid-Witches. Cupids usually go to the temple to gain information about their charges or even just to relax. In 2008, Phoebe Halliwell and Coop celebrate their first wedding anniversary in the Temple where they are served by a Messenger Cherub. Rules Similar to Whitelighters, Cupids have a series of set rules that they must obey and follow no matter what. Despite this, exceptions have been made by the higher powers. * Pairing Magical Beings with Angels: Cupids are not allowed to make romanticl connections between some people, even if they are meant to be. This is evident with Leo Wyatt (a former Whitelighter) and Piper Halliwell (a Witch/Charmed One), as well as Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell. Both of which were epic loves for all involved, although the latter wasn't meant to be. * Romantic Relationships: They are normally not allowed to have a romantic relationship with anyone - magical or non-magical, especially their charges. The reason for this is that it was deemed too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. ** The Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they had put her through over the years. The couple were later married by an Angel of Destiny, and had three-daughter together, all of whom are Cupid-Witches. * Secrecy: The Cupids are sworn to keep their identity from mortals and even some magical beings, including some of their charges. Natural Enemy : "I'm going to turn love into hate. And that hate is going to slowly and very painfully kill you." : — Drazi to the Cupid that broke up his relationship. A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate (such as Drazi) steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will, in turn, destroy the Cupid. They are also connected in a cosmic way, which means they can sense each other across vast distances and feel each other when they are in close proximity. Drazi could kill a Cupid by reaching into his/her chest and crushing their hearts. It's unknown if other demons of hate could kill a cupid in this manner. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. * Beaming: The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport another individual to or from another location with the mind. * Empathy: The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. This ability better enables them to guide and protect their charges. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Other Powers * Immortality: 'Cupids are Immortals and will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. * 'Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. Ring's Powers * Holograms: The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. * Suggestion: The ability to implanting thoughts in an individual's mind; they can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. * Time Travel: They can travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Changing things is possible. * Temporal Stasis: The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Cupids can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. * Projection: The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Cupids possess a limited form of this power. ** Unblocking: Coop used his ring to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface, so they both could see it, and later blocked it. ** Body Insertion: The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place him/her in another person's mind, combining the two. ** Soul Absorption: The ability to absorb the souls of the dead; Cupids can absorb the soul of a deceased child into their ring and transport the child to Cupid's Temple. Notes and Trivia Gallery Alyssa_Cupid.jpg|'Alyssa:' Head Cupid Ac7dfl3zfustfzsf.jpg|'Coop:' Cupid Agent Sophiabush-pruehalliwell.jpg|'Prue Halliwell:' Cupid Agent, Cupid-Witch Leighton-meester-instyle-hair-magazine-photoshoot-hair-658645719.jpg|'Charlotte Halliwell:' Cupid-Witch Victoria.jpg|'Cassandra Halliwell:' Cupid-Witch Piper cupid ring 110x97.jpg|Cupid Ring Cupid´s temple-Magic.jpg|The Cupid´s Temple Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Good Magic Category:Cupids Category:Mythological Characters